


Happy Birthday, Goro

by PrincelyGoro



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, GoroWeek, Happy birthday goro i love you and so does akira, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincelyGoro/pseuds/PrincelyGoro
Summary: (Goroweek Day 7: Happy Birthday!!)Akechi can't believe he's alive and well. Akira confirms it.





	Happy Birthday, Goro

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do at least SOMETHING for goroweek and best boy's birthday, so i typed this at 3am hope it's good oof;; tried sth new for this one

Akechi didn't want to get up.

The sunlight that streamed into the room grazed- no, embraced him. The blanket on him made him feel soft, warm- Embraced, hugged. It made him feel safe.

Akechi didn't open his eyes.

Everything around him was warm, comfortably warm. Soft and welcoming even as he lay there, motionless. He felt like this was what it was like being on a cloud: Fluffy, silky, cozy- And like you were in heaven.

Akechi asked himself: "Am I in Heaven?"

"No, but close." was the answer, the heartfelt smile on the person's face audible through their voice alone.

Akechi got up. He rose from the bed, the blanket slipping down somewhat to reveal skin: Obviously caressed places, covered in lovebites, even a few scratches and bruises, that were connected with joyful, lovable memories of moments engulfed in affection.

"Akira... Tell me. Is this real? Am I not... dead? Or dreaming?" Dread filled Akechi's heart as he asked the question: What he wouldn't do for this to be real, for this to be his life, his life of love, acceptance and peace. What he wouldn't do for being with his love of his life, Akira Kurusu, for the rest of his life-

"Goro, you are alive and well." Akira paused and sat down on the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off of Akechi.

"You are here, by my side, and loved. Appreciated." Akira opened the drawer of their nightstand.

"You live with me, together. We are happy. You've come a long way, but you made it. You're here." Akira took a white box out of the drawer. Akechi's eyes widened and he questioned yet again, "Am I in Heaven?"

Akira shook his head. "You're by my side. And... I want you to stay by my side, forever." A pause as Akira took Akechi's hand.

"Goro, do you want to be like this, forever? The two of us always side by side, supporting and loving each other? Do you want us to live together and live life the way we do now, forever?"

Akechi's answer was obvious. Every question, he answered with a "Yes".

"Then, Goro... Will you marry me?"

If Akechi wasn't awake before, wasn't aware of reality before, he was now. Now, as his eyes brimmed with tears and his chest brimming with so much joy that he couldn't contain it.

Akechi embraced Akira, held him close as he sobbed out a "Yes, of course!".

Fate had taken a turn, a kind turn, a turn of eternal love and a merry future for Goro Akechi. It was truly the best birthday gift one could wish for.


End file.
